Kagome's Peril
by Stardust Nam
Summary: Remember how Kagome ALWAYS gets kidnapped to get at Inuyasha? And is ALWAYS saved in the nick of time by Inuyasha? This is one of the cases, but Inuyasha thinks she's dead, and doesn't come to rescue her. Kagome will have to get out of this one by herself! Story is better than the summary! Please read and review!
1. Abducted!

**Hey guys...first Inuyasha Fanfiction! Disclamer: I own nothing...*cries in frustration***

***edit*: I read up this story info, and it says like a _bunch_ of people read this, plus the other chapters, but nobody's following! I'd really love it if you guys would humor a pre-teen like me and read it through...X,p**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Naraku sat in his palace, shrouded with darkness and miasma. "Kagura," he said softly. Immediately, the door slid open, and the wind sorceress walked forth, garbed in her usual 3-layer kimono, sporting her infamous fan. _

"_What is it, Naraku?" she spat contemptuously. Naraku smiled. _

"_Do not talk to me in that manner, Kagura. Remember, I have your heart..."_

_Kagura gritted her teeth. "Yes, Naraku?" she said with a forced bow of her head. "Why do you call me?"_

_Naraku gazed at his incarnation. "Because I have a task for you. I wish for Kagome to be taken out of commission, and there is only one demon for the job."_

_"Me?" asked Kagura, rather flattered against her will. "Well,- "_

_"Not you, Kagura," Naraku said, and smirked as she scowled. "I want you to make Sesshomaru a deal."_

_Kagura frowned. "Why that demon? I could kill Kagome easily, just as well as Sess- "_

_"Kagome is not to be killed. While Sesshomaru distracts Inuyasha, you are to keep that meddling monk and the demon-slayer occupied, as well as keep Sesshomaru from killed by the Wind Scar or the Backlash Wave. And when there is a slight break, capture Kagome and escape. That will be the cue for Sesshomaru to disappear as well. Oh yes, and that little fox demon...you can kill him with your Dance of the Blades. There is no use for him."  
_

_"But what will you offer Sesshomaru in return for his help?" _

_Naraku laughed softly. He held out the Shikon Jewel, so very nearly completed. "Kagura, you will give him this...and after it is all over, steal it from him."_

_"He has no interest in the Jewel," said Kagura bitterly. "He said so." She didn't add that he had told her so when she offered him two shards in return for his slaying Naraku._

_"He will welcome this opportunity to kill his half-breed brother, Inuyasha," said Naraku in a low voice. "Now go."_

_Kagura slid a feather off her head, and immediately it grew. She slipped up on it and soared away, something strange burning in her heart. She would see Sesshomaru again- and Naraku was allowing it. Well, he was ordering it, but still..._

* * *

Kagome smiled as she climbed out of the well on the Warring Era side.

"Kagome, did you bring- " asked Shippo.

"Yes, Shippo, I have your treats right here!" Kagome said, laughing. She pulled out bags and boxes of junk food from the 21st Century. "Here's dried potatoes for you, Shippo..."

Inuyasha whipped around (previously he had been ignoring her). "Hey, the dried potatoes are _my_ favorites!" he complained loudly in Inuyasha-style.

Kagome just laughed. "Here's chocolate for you, Sango, bacon bundles for you, Kirara, and bubble gum for you, Miroku! And guess what? I brought some Happy Meals from Wacdnald's!"

Inuyasha fidgeted and scowled. "Would you get _on _with it?" he snarled. "What about _my_ candy?"

Kagome turned around to glare at him. "Inuyasha..."

"Uh! Kagome, no! Don't- "

"_Sit, boy!_"

_CRASH._

"Y'didn't need to do that, y'know," growled Inuyasha from where he lay face down on the ground.

Kagome gave him a pointed look. "Now, Inuyasha, for you I have cookies."

"Oh yeah well," sniffed Inuyasha, but he sure gobbled up the cookies fast.

They were eating cheeseburgers and Coke when Kagome looked up. "I sense a huge piece of the Sheikon Jewel!" she gasped.

Inuyasha popped the last bit of burger into his full mouth and stood up. "Well then, hurry up! Let's go!" he said obnoxiously. Sango glared at him. She pointedly ate the rest of her cheeseburger very slowly and slurped her soda. Shippo laughed and slurped his Coke too. Miroku smiled and went on eating his burger.

Inuyasha had no choice but to sit down. He crossed his arms. His ears twitched with a _poik poik_. Finally, his friends finished their Meals and stood up, stretching.

"Le's go then, guys!" said Kagome, who felt rather sorry for Inuyasha. They hurried off, Shippo riding on Kagome's bike.

They soon came upon a boulder in their path. "That's strange," frowned Kagome. "What is that doing- "

_Slash!_

The boulder split into a million shards. In their place stood Sesshomaru.

"Wha- " gaped Shippo. "It's your brother, Inuya- "

_Thump-a-thump-thump!_

Bruises swelled on Shippo's head. Inuyasha glared down at him with a smoking fist. "_Half_ brother," snarled the half-demon. He wheeled around to glower at Sesshomaru. "_You're dead!_" howled Inuyasha, and sprang for his half-brother.

As usual, the battle went thus- Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga around like a baseball bat, and Sesshomaru dodged with practiced ease. His light golden eyes seemed to send out a message- _I'm bored. Give me an actual challenge._

Kagome called out at Sesshomaru, "Why did you have to come here? Do you not realize the extent of your brother's hatred for you?"

Sesshomaru gave her a brief glance and said, "The half-breed began the fight. I was merely traveling, and the boulder was in my way."

"Oh yeah? _Traveling_, eh?" snarled Inuyasha. "Then where's Jaken and Rin? And that two-headed freak dragon of yours? Ahn and Uhn, I think?"

"When I saw you, I knew you would fight, so I had them take cover."

Kagome began to reply. "Look, if I get Inuyasha to stop fighting, will you go peacefully?"

But then a horribly familiar voice called, "Dance of the Blades!"

Kagome spun around. They were heading right for Shippo!

"Oh no you don't!" cried Sango. "Hiraikotsu!" She threw her weapon, successfully intercepting the blades of pure wind. Shippo yelped and scurried for Kagome.

Kagura smirked down at them from her giant feather. She twitched her fan. "Dance of the Dragon!"

Miroku held out his staff to form a barrier. Sango unleashed Hiraikotsu at the wind sorceress, who dodged it with ease. She kept attacking them.

Kagome shot an arrow at her, and Kagura dodged that as well...although not as easily. She was knocked off her feather, which shrank down again to a regular feather. Kagura snatched in out of the air, tucked it back into her hair, and managed a dignified landing, landing on two feet in a slight crouch.

"#%$*& !"

The Tetsusaiga had been knocked out of Inuyasha's hand. Now it was a battered old blade that looked like it could crack any moment, not a glorious, huge saber with white fur at the hilt. He resorted to his claws.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He slashed at his brother, fangs bared in hatred.

Feeling that Inuyasha could hold his own, Kagome turned back to her own fight, only to see that Miroku was crouching on the ground, face strained with pain.

"What is it, Miroku?" she cried anxiously.

"I tried...to suck Kagura...into my Wind Tunnel...but those poisonous insects...were hovering nearby...invisible..." he groaned. Sango ran over and assumed a defensive position over him.

"Kagura won't get to you, not on my watch, anyways!" shouted Sango, and flipped back her ponytail. She raised Hiraikotsu, her giant boomerang. Then she flinched. A single thought ran through her mind.

_That hand_.

_Slap!_

Miroku now sported a bright red mark shaped 'remarkably' like Sango's hand on his cheek. His hand slipped down from her backside. Sango shot him a dirty look. "He's better than he looks, Kagome, if he can joke around like this. Go shoot your arrows at Kagura! I'll cover you!"

Nodding, Kagome turned around, but an aura of pure wind wrapped itself around her, squeezing her from the neck up. She struggled, but she couldn't shake it off. Gradually, her efforts grew weaker, and when the wind finally released her, she fell limply to the ground. Another breeze wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her up to Kagura, who was on her feather.

"Later!" smirked Kagura, and dodged Hiraikotsu. She soared off, surrounded with Naraku's poisonous insects- and holding Kagome, whose head was draped unconsciously over her lap.

Sesshomaru glanced up, saw Kagura disappear, and extricated himself delicately from the web of claw strikes. He walked away.

Inuyasha didn't even notice he was gone until he realized his claws weren't hitting anything (they hadn't hit anything throughout the entire battle).

"Hey, where did that * #&$^% go?" he growled, then saw Sango and Miroku. He leapt over and glared at Miroku. "Idiot! Couldn't you see those insects?"

Miroku groaned in response. He was too weak even to say something, but Sango said it for him.

"Kagome is gone, Inuyasha. It seems that Sesshomaru was only a distraction- Kagura has taken her away, probably to Naraku's palace."

Inuyasha looked up. His golden eyes were flaming with rage. "_Kaagggooommmeeeeee!" _

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like my chapter? Please review; it's my inspiration to write~! ^^) Crit is appreciated, but please don't be blatantly rude. This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction! XD SQEE!


	2. Frustration

**A little freshener from the last Chapter: **

_"Hey, where did that *#&$^% go?" he growled, then saw Sango and Miroku. He leapt over and glared at Miroku. "Idiot! Couldn't you see those insects?"_

_Miroku groaned in response. He was too weak even to say something, but Sango said it for him._

_"Kagome is gone, Inuyasha. It seems that Sesshomaru was only a distraction- Kagura has taken her away, probably to Naraku's palace."_

_Inuyasha looked up. His golden eyes were flaming with rage._ "_Kaagggooommmeeeeee!"_

* * *

Inuyasha glared after the fast-disappearing feather. "I'll get that little- " he growled.

"Inuyasha, you're wounded," said Miroku, pointing at a gash in the half-demon's gut.

"Look who's talking," snarled Inuyasha. "I'm not the one with poison in the middle of my hand!"

Miroku grimaced. "I'm...fine. All I need...to fix it up...is...Kagome's medicine..."

Ears twitching, Kirara leapt onto Sango's shoulders. "What is it, Kirara," asked Sango. "Are you trying to say something?"

The two-tailed demon cat chirred and rubbed her head along the demon-slayer's shoulder. Sango gazed at Kirara. "I think she wants to tell us that if Naraku wanted to harm Kagome, he would have just killed her through Kagura. He'll probably try to use her against us, given his history with Kagome."

Shippo agreed. "Yes, I think that Kirara is right! He could've easily killed her! But why was Sesshomaru working with Kagura?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Honor-less #^$&%&, he probably teamed up with Naraku in exchange for money or something."

"No, that isn't really Sesshomaru's style," said Sango, gazing into the distance. "I think Naraku may have even offered the Sacred Jewel to him in exchange for his help." She turned away and reached for Kagome's backpack. "Come here, monk," she said. "We need to get you fixed up."

After she had "fixed up" Miroku, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. "I'm going to find Kagome," he declared, and took off.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" cried Miroku. "You can't take on Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and his other minions without us. And if Sango's theory is correct, we'll have Sesshomaru to deal with as well!"

"In other words, you want to come along," sneered Inuyasha. "Well, hurry up, then! His palace isn't exactly a minute from here, y'know! By flight, it would be a few hours. By foot, several days!" He retraced his steps and plunked down. "I'll wait just a while for you to heal up," sniffed Inuyasha. "But then we really have to go! Who knows what state Kagome will be in after days in Naraku's possession! She's too delicate for my liking!"

Miroku nodded. "I'm sorry, but you may be glad for my help later on."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right."

But he hunkered down and rested the Tetsusaiga on his lap as he watched Miroku heal.

* * *

Kagome woke up on Kagura's feather. For a moment, she was confused, then the events of the past day came rushing back to her. She had been kidnapped by Kagura! It was midnight, yet they were still traveling. That meant that Naraku's palace was far away, and that it would take a while for Kagome's friends to save her.

She groaned and rubbed her neck. When that wind had started strangling her, it had also blown calming herb dust into her nose, slowing her down. Now, the result of those herbs was a throbbing headache. She lifted her head to gaze into Kagura's pink eyes, shaded with red.

"Are- are you taking me to Naraku's hideout?" Kagome asked. Kagura nodded.

"He has..._plans_...for you," said the wind sorceress. She tweaked her fan, and the feather sped up, boosted by a rushing wind. "But..." She hesitated. "I just want to tell you, I wouldn't be your enemy if it weren't for Naraku."

"What?" said a surprised Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"I am not evil by nature, child," sneered the demon. "Naraku has my heart; therefore, I must do his bidding or perish. If ever Naraku should die, I will celebrate with joy and leave, and never trouble you and your friends unless you challenge me. The wind is meant to be free, not to be chained by its heart."

Kagome nodded. "We'll do our best to kill Naraku and free you and Kanna."

"Don't tell Naraku what I have just said," said Kagura. "I told you this so that you could tell Inuyasha that I harbor no personal grudges against him."

Kagome was surprised by Kagura's honesty, but she nodded. "Of course. What does Naraku have in wait for me?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Kagura was still for a moment. "I don't know the exact details, but he plans to use you to lure Inuyasha and your friends here, then, in front of his very eyes, kill you. He would prefer it if Inuyasha killed you himself by accident."

Kagome gulped. _How had such a good day turned sour?_

* * *

**Sorry about the boring chapter guys. Drop down a review on your way out the door! You guys make my day! I'll try to publish another one by Tuesday!**


	3. Jailed

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Kagome was surprised by Kagura's honesty, but she nodded. "Of course. What does Naraku have in wait for me?" she asked, dreading the answer._

_Kagura was still for a moment. "I don't know the exact details, but he plans to use you to lure Inuyasha and your friends here, then, in front of his very eyes, kill you. He would prefer it if Inuyasha killed you himself by accident."_

_Kagome gulped. How had such a good day turned sour?_

* * *

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. That & #%$ had kidnapped Kagome out from under his very nose! %$#& that Sesshomaru for interfering! He slumped over his bag of potato chips. He had stolen it from Shippo. What was bothering him was that no one was yelling _sit_ in his ear. It kind of made a nice break, but it was a hollow emptiness inside of him. Why did that stupid Kagura have to steal Kagome?

Shippo yelled at him from his side. "Give me back my dried potatoes! They're my favorite; sour cream and onion!"

"Too bad, 'cause they're my favorite too," smirked Inuyasha, and gave Shippo a good knock in the head.

_Whack!_

Suddenly, Inuyasha saw stars. Miroku stood over him, golden staff in his hand. It had just made contact with Inuyasha's head. "What was _that_ for?" yelled Inuyasha indignantly.

"Honestly, do you even have to ask?" said Sango, peering over Miroku's shoulder. Shippo clung to her shoulder. "You shouldn't take the chance to tease Shippo when Kagome isn't here to restrain you."

"Humph! It's all _her_ fault for being lax. I've half a mind to just let her rot in Naraku's castle," sniffed the hanyou (half demon).

"Well then, I don't think it should matter much to you that we are going after Kagome," said Miroku.

"Kirara!" called Sango. The demon-cat transformed to a saber-toothed, gigantic, altogether more frightening version of herself. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo leapt onto her back, and Kirara soared off. As they passed Inuyasha, Shippo leaned over and snatched the bag of dried potatoes from his grasp.

"Hey, give that back!" yelped the dog demon, and ran after them.

* * *

Kagome landed with a thump on the ground. She looked around and gasped. _This must be Naraku's castle!_

Kagura landed delicately at Kagome's side, and snatched the now-little feather from the air. She slipped it into her hair. "Kohaku!" she called imperiously.

Sango's mind-washed little brother came forward, brown irises dull. "Yes, Lady Kagura?"

"Take this girl to a holding cell. Restrain her. Make it _look_ painful, but make sure that it isn't. When Inuyasha comes, he must believe that Kagome is in pain. Naraku wishes so," ordered the wind sorceress.

Kohaku grasped Kagome's arm and pulled her away after bowing to Kagura. She couldn't resist; the little kid was stronger than he looked. Probably because he had been raised as a demon slayer. She was taken down a flight of stairs. Now they were in a passageway, lined on both sides by cells. Kohaku led her down the hallway until it ended. There was a cell in the wall. He opened it by turning a series of bolts and screws. The barred door slid to the side creakily, and he led Kagome in. His ponytail hung lifelessly from his head, and he walked as if in a dream.

There was a metal post in the cell. Attached to the post were chains, which were, in turn, attached to steel cuffs. Kohaku attached manacles to Kagome's wrists and ankles, then chained her to the metal rod. It was as broad as her back, so she didn't feel discomfort. But Kagome was sure that it looked painful, especially when Kohaku draped part of the chains over her throat. The cuffs were actually padded with something soft and squishy, so they didn't rub against her skin. Overall, the situation wasn't too bad.

When Kohaku left, Kagome began dreaming about escape. But it was practically impossible. First, she would have to get out of these chains. Then, she would have to open the door somehow, which didn't seem very easy. Not to mention passing the probable mass of demons that guarded this prison. If only she was like them, like Inuyasha, she could burst out of these chains, slash open those iron bars, and rip the demons to shreds.

Suddenly, she began to yearn for Inuyasha. What she wouldn't give for him to be here beside her. What were they doing right now? She was certain that Inuyasha would be trying to find her. Was Miroku well enough though? Kagome knew that Sango would stay behind to protect Miroku, and that Kirara would remain with Sango unless Inuyasha wanted her to go with him, but, face it, that was unlikely. Unless he wanted Kirara to carry away Kagome to safety while he battled the demons. But did Inuyasha ever think that far?

Okay, so Inuyasha was definitely coming, and so was Kirara, hopefully. Shippo wouldn't come; if Miroku was unwell, and Sango was staying with him, Inuyasha would want Shippo to stay with the monk and demon-slayer.

But then a new thought rang through her mind. _Will Inuyasha even find Naraku's castle? I know he can break through the barrier with the Red Tetsusaiga, but he can only do that if he knows where it even is. _

Kagome slumped against her chains. Her raven-blue hair swung forward and concealed the tears running down her face. Less than two days ago, she had been yelling at Sota, her younger brother, to get out of her room. She wished she could go back to that time and start over, so that she would manage to stop Kagura from kidnapping her in the first place.

Her eyes flew open, and Kagome impatiently blinked back the tears. Those cuffs were padded...could she possibly slip out of them? She tugged hard at her right wrist. The flesh tore a little, and pain shot through her. But she continued pulling until her wrist was drenched with blood. Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself. She tugged once more, and blood sprayed the stones.

* * *

The village rang with the cries of the dying. Men sprawled on grass mats on the ground. A red-and-white-garbed priestess walked among them. Her sleek, long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail down her back. Her beautiful face was strained as she worked steadily to save the men.

Kikyo glanced at the sky. _I sense Naraku's miasma,_ she thought. _His barrier is getting stronger. What can this mean? _She resolved to go and find out tonight. But there was no need.

That night, as she walked in a stately manner away from the village, a shadow melted away from the others and solidified. It became a white baboon.

"Naraku," said Kikyo, and grasped her bow.

"Hello, Kikyo," purred the white baboon. "How nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," replied the priestess. "But I am afraid not. Now explain the state of your barriers."

"I have captured Kagome and am holding her at my castle," replied Naraku.

Kikyo stood still as she took in this new info. Then, she suddenly lashed out and, with her bow, which was glowing with a sacred aura, sliced Naraku in half. A wooden doll wrapped with hair fell at her feet. "A doll," said Kikyo. "I thought so."

* * *

And many miles away, in a castle surrounded by heavy miasma and a barrier, the real Naraku watched as the wooden doll was sliced in half. He chuckled to himself. His red irises with their white pupils gazed at the wall, seeing something completely different. His blue eyeliner shrank as he frowned. "Kikyo," he whispered softly, and wished that he could kill her, once and for all. But he couldn't.

That, after all, would be going against his heart. Naraku growled and longed to stop thinking about the beautiful priestess that had nursed him when he used to be Oni Gumo. But he couldn't. His heart ached for her. And the best he could do was ignore it, let alone displease it outright. But yes, he longed for the day when he could see Kikyo dead at his feet. He would enjoy that. Very much indeed.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? It's very eventful. I wanted to take out some of the action, to save it for next chapter, but i just couldn't! XD Pop a review in the box as you go out the door!**


	4. Koga

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_And many miles away, in a castle surrounded by heavy miasma and a barrier, the real Naraku watched as the wooden doll was sliced in half. He chuckled to himself. His red irises with their white pupils gazed at the wall, seeing something completely different. His blue eyeliner shrank as he frowned. "Kikyo," he whispered softly, and wished that he could kill her, once and for all. But he couldn't._

_That, after all, would be going against his heart. Naraku growled and longed to stop thinking about the beautiful priestess that had nursed him when he used to be Oni Gumo. But he couldn't. His heart ached for her. And the best he could do was ignore it, let alone displease it outright. But yes, he longed for the day when he could see Kikyo dead at his feet. He would enjoy that. Very much indeed._

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends were gathered at a fire. It had been two days after Kagome's abduction. The firelight glinted off their dark hair. Yes, _their_ dark hair, for it was the night of the new moon- the night when Inuyasha turned into a full human and remained so until the morning light struck him. His dark hair and eyes were drastically different from his usual silver hair and golden eyes.

He always hated those nights when he was vulnerable. Having Kagome next to him made him twitchy. His human feelings grew much stronger, and he had impulses to do things to her that he'd rather not think about.

Sango sneaked a sidelong glance at him. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to Inuyasha being human," she said.

"Neither will I!" exclaimed Shippo. "He looks dimwitted in his usual form, but unusually sharp in mortal- "

_Crack!_

Inuyasha had landed a sharp blow to Shippo's head. "What was that, midget?" fumed a black-haired Inuyasha. "I may be human, but I can still make your head hurt!"

"That's for sure," whimpered Shippo, several bulges on his head. "Oh, if only Kagome were here..."

* * *

Kikyo worked over a sick man. Her fingers healed, but her mind was on other things. _I don't care for Kagome..._

Why was this so, though? Kagome was _her_, after all. But she was taking Inuyasha away from her, Kikyo! Inuyasha was hers; it was her right to drag him to hell with her. She stood abruptly as a thought raced through her mind. _Naraku has only one reason to keep Kagome alive._

And that was to lure Inuyasha to the trap and kill him. Kagome Naraku could have, oh, Kikyo couldn't care less about her, reincarnation or not. But Inuyasha- only _she_ could have him!

* * *

Inuyasha sat cross-legged, facing away from the fire. His dark hair glistened. His human feelings were much stronger; he couldn't resist his feelings for Kagome. He longed for her. Maybe it was a good thing that she wasn't here.

_Shhhh- wheeeerrrllll!_

A hurricane was hurrying along the path. And it looked very, very familiar.

Koga.

* * *

Kikyo strode away from the village, armed with bow and arrows. She glanced around, then headed for the stables. She chose a horse that wasn't too large, just about medium. But she could tell it was strong and sturdy. She left coins on the rim of her pen door. She didn't plan on returning to this ragtag collection of mud huts.

* * *

**Sorry for this super-short chapter, but we really needed this and I didn't want to cram it into another one. Next one coming up on a silver platter soon!**


	5. Roosters

**Author's Note: Ayame never exists in this fanfiction. I don't really like her, and having her would really mess up my storyline. Just a little FYI! XD~**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Inuyasha sat cross-legged, facing away from the fire. His dark hair glistened. His human feelings were much stronger; he couldn't resist his feelings for Kagome, not now on the night of the new moon. He longed for her. Maybe it was a good thing that she wasn't here tonight._

_Shhhh- wheeeerrrllll!_

_A hurricane was hurrying along the path. And it looked very, very familiar._

_Koga._

* * *

Inuyasha sprang up, teeth bared. "Why that little- "

"Hey, mutt-face," sneered the wolf-demon as he slowed to a halt. "I've been following Naraku's stench. Picked up a bit of Kagome's scent and thought I'd stop by for old times' sake."

Koga looked around, dark ponytail swinging as he swung his head from side to side. "Say, where is she?"

Sango looked up, surprised. "Is that Koga?" she said. Miroku stared as well.

"What are you doing here, Koga?" said the monk.

"Never mind that, where's Kagome? What have you done to her, you pathetic little half-breed?" yelled Koga.

Inuyasha couldn't meet Koga's eyes. "Didn't _do_ no nothing to her. Kagura got'er."

"_What?!_" screeched Koga. "The wind she-demon _kidnapped Kagome_?"

"Don't know why that's so offensive to you," muttered Inuyasha. "That's exactly what you did to her not long ago."

Shippo gawked at them. "Inuyasha, you can't fight now! You're not half-demon anymore!" Without his demonic powers, Inuyasha couldn't use the Tetsusaiga _or_ his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer claws.

"Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha, and punched the fox-demon upside his head. "I can take this mangy wolf no problem, even if I'm _not_ a half-demon. It'll be _too _easy."

"You idiots!" growled Sango. "You two should be working together to rescue Kagome instead of bickering like a pair of ego-maniacal roosters!"

"Did you just call me a chicken?" squawked an indignant Koga. "Take that back!"

"Hands off her!" yelled Inuyasha, and lunged for the wolf-demon. Koga easily dodged Inuyasha's punch. He kicked him hard in the stomach, then on the back, shins, and back of the knees. Inuyasha looked positively slow as he spun around trying to get Koga.

"This is way too easy even for you," laughed the wolf-demon, and then yelped as Hiraikotsu, Sango's weapon, smacked him on the head.

"Lay off of Inuyasha!" scolded the demon-slayer. "He's hardly in a good state to fight you right now. Kagome isn't here to restrain him- "

"All _his_ fault!" yelled Koga. "She could be getting killed or something right this moment, all because of this mangy dog!"

"_What_ did you say, you flea-bitten wolf?" Inuyasha got to his feet. His black hair gleamed. "You- _ow!_"

Miroku hefted his golden staff. "When will you ever learn, Inuyasha? Must you befoul Kagome's memory by doing the one thing she hates to see you doing?"

Inuyasha snorted and turned away. "I don't know _what _you're talking about."

Shippo leapt into his shoulder. "She hated it when you fought with Koga. So- "

Inuyasga slapped him off, looking disgusted. "What do I care what she thinks? She ain't here to make me sit, so I- "

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't fight with Koga!" Inuyasha looked away disdainfully.

"Well, I'll be off now, mutt-boy," grunted Koga. "I'm going to save Kagome while you sit here like the shaggy mongrel that you are." He vanished in a hurricane, barely visible in the gloom. Inuyasha clenched his fists. He glared into the distance. His expression changed entirely. He gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, then rose from the ground quickly.

"Tell me what you see there," he said in a hushed voice. Everyone looked to where he was looking. And then they knew the reason for his tensity.

Staggering, barely deflecting off demons with a bow, arrow-less, was Kagome.

* * *

**A little cliffie! Yay! I hate cliffies when other people have 'em, but I love writing them myself!**


	6. Gasp

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Tell me what you see there," he said in a hushed voice. Everyone looked to where he was looking. And then they knew the reason for his tensity._

_Staggering, barely deflecting off demons with a bow, arrow-less, was Kagome._

* * *

Miroku stood up as well. Sango jumped up and called for Kirara. The demon-cat transformed to a saber-toothed version of herself. The demon slayer raced alongside Kirara and then leapt on to her back. She had her Hiraikotsu strapped across her back, and she unstrapped it now and prepared to throw it.

"Stay back, Inuyasha," shouted Miroku. "You are in no state to fight, not now in your mortal state!" He hurried away to fight alongside Sango, although he couldn't use his Wind Tunnel; Naraku's poisonous insects hovered over the crowd of demons.

"# $& it all!" Inuyasha shot back, and raced away. He couldn't run as fast as he normally could, but he made good time considering he was 100% human.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango, and threw her giant boomerang. The demons dodged the missile, which was a surprise; not many demons managed to avoid Sango's mark. But avoid they did, and Hiraikotsu swiveled back to Sango's hand. She thew once more, but they shifted and twisted, and the weapon flew by harmlessly. They continued diving at Kagome. The bow wasn't hers; it was an ugly black thing, but it thrummed with a sacred aura that slew the demons with a single touch. But Kagome was bleeding; a _lot_. She was getting weaker, and her quiver was empty. A white dragon demon dove for her, got burned up by the bow's energy- but split it in half with its jaws.

With a sharp cry, Inuyasha threw himself between the demons and Kagome. She held the halves in her hands, still deflecting the demons, but not nearly as effectively. She fell to the ground. Inuyasha drew a short sword that he had started using during nights of the new moon. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku formed a protective shield around the two, and killed the demons, with a sword, fangs, and staff respectively. But some demons got through, and Inuyasha dispatched them with his sword.

Slowly but steadily, they worked away at the demons. Sango sliced off a horned eel's head. Kirara sank her fangs into the throat of a striped serpent with bat wings. Miroku batted off a giant eyeball-head snake. Even Shippo participated, using his acorns and other fox magic.

"Fox Fire!" yelled the midget. Weak blue flames sputtered from his palm. It coiled around the demons and then dissipated, leaving them confused and angry, but unharmed. The fight was going okay.

* * *

Naraku gazed into Kanna's mirror. He was watching the fight. "Very good," he chuckled, and his red eyes narrowed with pleasure. It was all going to plan.

* * *

A giant feather materialized in the air above them. Kagura. "Dance of the Dragon!" Hurricanes swept across the barren earth toward Inuyasha and Kagome. He was helpless to deflect it; because the sun hadn't risen yet, he couldn't tap into the powers of the Tetsusaiga; not while he had his dark, humanly hair. The hurricanes flung the now-human away from Kagome.

"Dance of the Blades!"

The knives of wind sliced at Inuyasha. His Fire Rat robes were ripped, and blood welled freely out of the gashes. He lay on the ground, groaning. "Don't you dare touch Kagome!" He was sprawled on the ground. He reached out with a trembling hand. "_No!_"

"Dance of the Blades!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango sent out her boomerang to intercept Kagura's wind-blades. A hush fell over them all. They all stopped fighting; the demons, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Kagura. They all watched to see what would happen. Would Sango's trusty weapon save Kagome's life? Or would the wind-blades suck her blood?

_Psseeeuuummmm!_

An arrow, trailing pink energy, knocked Hiraikotsu off course.

The blades traveled unstopped to Kagome. They circled around her body. Kagome let out a single, wordless cry. She was lifted into the air by the force. She struggled and writhed, but blood drenched her gashed clothes. At last, the wind-knives disspated, and Kagome fell toward the ground. Inuyasha rushed forward and caught her in his arms. She opened her eyes. "Inu...Yasha..." she gasped.

Then she was still.

* * *

Kikyo lowered her bow. What had she done? Why, she had as good as killed Kagome. Not that she felt any remorse. Now Inuyasha was all hers. All eyes were on her now that Kagome wasn't moving. Inuyasha stared incredibly at her. "Ki- Kikyo!" he cried. "How could you?"

"How could I?" answered Kikyo. "I did it for _us_, Inuyasha!" Unable to bear Inuyasha's shattered eyes any longer, she turned heel and fled. What was wrong with her? She _never_ ran from confrontations! But it seemed that killing her own reincarnation had broken Kikyo.

* * *

**Okay, I probably have some very indignant peeps on my hands right now...but I promise, this is _all part of the story!_ And it's a Happily Ever After! Please wait me out, read the next chapter! It'll all make sense! Please review too; lots of peeps read this fanfiction, but practically _zero_ of them followed it or anything! It was really disappointing! X,(**


	7. Rage

**I'm back, guys! No reviews so far...I'm so depressed! But I just can't let go of this story...hang on with me just a little longer! Please? Oh, come on, guys...ten seconds is all it takes, and it really would make a difference in my attitude and blah blah blah... ;D**

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Kikyo lowered her bow. What had she done? Why, she had as good as killed Kagome. Not that she felt any remorse. Now Inuyasha was all hers. All eyes were on her now that Kagome wasn't moving. Inuyasha stared incredibly at her. "Ki- Kikyo!" he cried. "How could you?"_

_"How could I?" answered Kikyo. "I did it for us, Inuyasha!" Unable to bear Inuyasha's shattered eyes any longer, she turned heel and fled. What was wrong with her? She never ran from confrontations! But it seemed that killing her own reincarnation had broken Kikyo._

* * *

Kagura surveyed the area. Kagome's broken body was held in the half-demon's arms. His hair was dark; it was his mortal form. She smiled. This was the perfect night for the attack! Naraku was a good guesser, although he was a total pain in the ass. She flicked her fan shut and watched with satisfaction.

* * *

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha held Kagome closer to his chest. His dark hair brushed her shoulders. "No...Don't leave me!" he yelled. He shook her. "Kagome! Get up! You can't die like this, stupid!"

Kagome's eyes slid open just a little. "Inu...Yasha..." she whispered.

Instantly, Inuyasha shut up. "Yeah?"

"Don't...be..." She paused and coughed, spilling blood down her blouse. "Don't..."

Inuyasha stared in horror at Kagome. "Don't try to talk!" he said frantically. He knelt down and rested her head on his lap. "Please don't die..."

She gazed up at him, lips cracked with blood. Kagome smiled painfully, and dragged up a shaking hand to Inuyasha's. Her eyes closed.

"_No!_" howled Inuyasha, and felt her pulse. It was very, very slow...and then it stopped.

* * *

Over the hills, a golden glow was rising...

The sun.

As the not-quite-warm rays reached Inuyasha, his dark hair turned into a blazing silver, and his eyes lightened to a pure gold. His little doggy ears returned, and his claws grew back. His hair concealed his face, but all could see the solitary tear slip out and land on Kagome's worn throat.

He looked up and glared with murder in his bright wolfish eyes. "Kagura, you #&$%!" he roared, and stood up, placing Kagome's head gently on the grass. His trembling hand found the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and drew it. It transformed to a huge blade with a ruff of silky white fur at the handle.

"_Kaagggooommmmeeeeee!"__  
_

Inuyasha brought down his sword with a sweep, and an immense force erupted from its blade. Kagura on her feather was blown backward erratically. She was knocked off. Her fingers leapt to the second feather and soon she was on another. "Till next time," sneered the wind sorceress, soared quickly, glad to escape the reach of his blade.

* * *

**What'cha guys think? Don't worry, Kagome is fine! I'm NOT giving anything away...XD! PLEASE review! PLEASE! Okay, thanks! Bye-bye! Remember, Follow, Favorite, and Review! ;D**


	8. Rotten Tommy-Toes

**I'm back! And a deli-scrumptious apple crisp tart to Sakura Frost, my first reviewer! XD You made my day and encouraged me to write this chapter! Thank you! So, all of you are probably throwing virtual rotten tomatoes at my head for killing Kagome...Y'all might, _might_ wanna wait! Dun-dun-_dunn..._**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Kaagggooommmmeeeeee!"_

_Inuyasha brought down his sword with a sweep, and an immense force erupted from its blade. Kagura on her feather was blown backward erratically. She was knocked off. Her fingers leapt to the second feather and soon she was on another. "Till next time," sneered the wind sorceress, soared quickly, glad to escape the reach of his blade._

* * *

Naraku laughed. Well, it was more of a chuckle. But he laugh/chuckled for a long time. Kanna just stood there, as white as the moon and just as cold and unfeeling. He threw back his head and gazed at a wooden doll in the corner on a little table. It had been sliced diagonally in two, and it sported nicks along it, as if it had been sliced by wind repeatedly.

* * *

**What had Happened...**

_Kagome stifled a groan as she twisted again with her wrist. Pain blossomed within her, and she had to stop. She stared at the cuff. It was soaked in blood. Funny thing, blood. People thought it was a bright, garish color, but it wasn't. It was dark, a shadowy reddish black. It gathered in pools below her mangled hand. Kagome's wrist trembled as she raised it as much as she could to eye level. _

_Owwww..._

_She sighed shakily and released her hand. She leaned against her pole. When was Inuyasha going to come? Surely he hadn't forgotten her?_

_The door to her cell opened. The bars slid aside to reveal a small form. _

_Kohaku. _

_He walked forward with cold brown irises and unlocked her chains. Unable to stop herself, Kagome slid to the floor. An unfeeling hand gripped her arm and pulled her up forcefully. Sango's possessed little brother dragged Kagome out of her cell and took her down the hallway of cells and up the stairs. Then there was a maze of corridors, and then a door, which slid aside to reveal none other than Naraku._

_"Welcome, Kagome," said the hanyou (half demon). "I gather you are enjoying your quarters?"_

_She tucked her bloody wrist behind her back. She just didn't want to show him her weakness. "Why did you bring me here, you monster?" yelled Kagome. "You might as well have killed me!"_

_Naraku chuckled. "Kohaku..."_

_The controlled boy reached up and ripped out a strand of Kagome's hair. "Ow!" yelped the girl. "What did you do that for?!"_

_"For this," said Naraku, and took the hair from Kohaku. He took out a wooden doll from within his robes, and Kagome understood. _

_"No!" she shouted, and lunged forward._

_"Kohaku..."_

_The guy grabbed her arms and held her as Naraku took one of his own hairs and twined it with hers. He wrapped it around the doll, waved a hand over it- and voila, a replica of the doll appeared. The replica shifted and bubbled to become..._

_Kagome._

_"This doll will impersonate you, Kagome," said the hanyou. "Your friends will come across her, supposedly escaped from me. You will die of mortal injuries..." He slashed his arm in the air, and various gashes appeared all over the fake Kagome's body. "Inuyasha will be devastated, and will come to me for revenge. He will be blinded by rage...and I will slay him, with all of your other friends."_

_"NOOOOOOO!" Kagome's anguished cry echoed in the mountains. Nobody heard her, save Naraku and Kanna._

* * *

**See? Kagome isn't dead! Ha! So you guys can throw candy at me instead of those rotten tomatoes! Yay! This one didn't have much chapter, but hey, cut me some slack, I slapped it together! Call it a special present for Sakura Frost! Besides, this chapter was needed to explain some things... :3 :3 :3 See you guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! If one review can make me write a chapter, what'll, say, TEN do? _(h__int hint_) Please tell all your friends on this site about this! Please? Okay, bye-bye! Oh, remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	9. Inuyasha Freaks Out

**Hi guys! It's me, Stardust Nam again! Yay-yuh! So, as always, please Review, Follow, and Favorite! If you guys have an Inuyasha fanfiction to share with me, great! I'm always on the lookout for more. Lots of my faves are Inuyasha's. And I'm not even done watching them all! I'm in the middle of Episode 99. That's when Koga and Sesshomaru meet, if you guys remember, or, haven't got there yet. Don't worry. I won't spoil anything! X3 Anyhoo...**

**Terms to Know!**

**Hanyou- Half-demon**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Inu- Dog**

**Soryo- Monk**

**Kitsune- Fox**

**So, we all know Kags isn't really dead! Three cheers for me! Now, let's get on with the story...Oh, and, KogaXKagome lovers, he will be making an appearance later! I like him too!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"This doll will impersonate you, Kagome," said the hanyou. "Your friends will come across her, supposedly escaped from me. You will die of mortal injuries..." He slashed his arm in the air, and various gashes appeared all over the fake Kagome's body. "Inuyasha will be devastated, and will come to me for revenge. He will be blinded by rage...and I will slay him, with all of your other friends."_

_"NOOOOOOO!" Kagome's anguished cry echoed in the mountains. Nobody heard her, save Naraku, Kanna, and Kohaku. But did Kohaku really matter? He was but an empty shell._

* * *

Inuyasha cradled Kagome's head on his lap. His dog ears flattened. His silver hair veiled his face, but Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara could all see the tears slipping down, glinting like transculent pearls in the dawn.

Wordlessly, Sango came forward and knelt next to the hanyou.

"No!" snarled Inuyasha, and held out an arm. "Don't, Sango."

Taken aback, the demon-slayer stepped back, too shocked to object. Miroku encompassed her in his arms, and she leaned back, her cheeks starting to flush. Shippo bounced forward, but Miroku held him back with his staff. "Stay back, Shippo," ordered the mink in an oddly tight voice. The little kitsune seemed to understand, and he walked away, stroking Kirara.

**Author's Note: So far I haven't been doing this, but from now on, when someone is speaking Kirara's name, I'll write it as Kilala. But when I'm writing about her, I'll say Kirara. Okay? In the anime, it's pronounced Kilala, but I looked it up and it's supposed to be Kirara...I get confused, and this is my way of dealing with it, 'kay?**

Inuyasha drew Kagome closer. With a clawed finger, he stroked her scratched cheek. He hugged her limp form, golden eyes glazed over coldly. "Oh, Kagome..." he said softly. "Why did you have to leave me?"

And they stayed like that until it was noon. Inuyasha didn't seem to want to leave Kagome, and the others didn't either. Of course, Kagome wasn't going anywhere. At last, Inuyasha stood up, setting down her head as he did so. **"B#st&rd!" **he cried, and the whites of his eyes were tinted a bright red. His irises were golden, though. His hands stiffened at his sides, and his claws seemed to gleam. **"I'm going to flay Naraku's bones and dance on his grave!"** roared the hanyou.

He turned around to glare at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Are you guys going to help me or not?!"

"Of course, Inuyasha," said the monk gravely. "We stand beside you always. Naraku has committed an unforgivable crime, more than one in fact, and he cannot be forgiven."

Inuyasha turned away. A solitary tear slipped out again, and he wiped it away. What the % #$ was wrong with him? He never cried! "Feh!" he snorted, and gritted his fangs. "That b#st&rd will pay."

* * *

**You notice I only took out the "a"s in the b-word. I usually just blot out the whole entire cuss word, but in this section, I think this was a very emotional part for Inuyasha, and I wanted to convey his emotions, and hash tags and all that crud just wouldn't do. But I still crossed out most of it because this is a K+ rated Fanfiction and I intend to keep it that way. Okay, so now all that serious part's over with...How'd you like it? Jot down a review with all your criticisms, please! And help me decide a regular release time for chapters. So far I've been doing practically one a day. In today's case, 3! Well, I wrote 3, but released 2. I'm saving this one for tomorrow. But yeah, write it all up! Thanks! Wow! 3 chaps...all in today...hmm...maybe I'll get some more done tonight before bed.**


	10. Koga and Kikyo Meet

**HIII! Nice to see y'all today! Okay, short n' snappy pre-chat today, I wanna get going! Mm...I should say _leetle_ pre-chat. Put on your safety belts!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_**"B#st&rd!" **he cried, and the whites of his eyes were tinted a bright red. His irises were golden, though. His hands stiffened at his sides, and his claws seemed to gleam. **"I'm going to flay Naraku's bones and dance on his grave!"** roared the hanyou._

_He turned around to glare at Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Are you guys going to help me or not?!"_

_"Of course, Inuyasha," said the monk gravely. "We stand beside you always. Naraku has committed an unforgivable crime, and he cannot be forgiven."_

_Inuyasha turned away. A solitary tear slipped out again, and he wiped it away. What the % #$ was wrong with him? He never cried! "Feh!" he snorted, and gritted his fangs. "That b#st&rd will pay."_

* * *

Naraku smirked into Kanna's mirror. He laughed at the hanyou. Such a fool.

* * *

Koga whirled among the trees, searching for Naraku's stench. He heard Ginta and Hakkaku in the distance, yelling, "Wait up, Koga!"

He snorted. "Slowbos," he muttered, and went even faster. Huh? Was that Kagome's scent? No, even more...it was the scent of her blood! He clenched his fist. If that mangy mutt had let harm come to her, he would slaughter him with no mercy. His nose lifted in the air, searching for where it led to. "Ah ha," he muttered, and dashed away, leaving his poor wolfboys behind in the dust.

* * *

Kikyo walked slowly next to the treeline. What exactly had possessed her to intercept the demon-slayer's weapon? Jealousy? Something like that. She stroked her bow. But Inuyasha's look had been so desolate...

She shook her head. No sense lamenting her actions now.

A lowly demon rose from the trees and lunged for her. Without looking up, Kikyo shot an arrow at it, trailing a pink aura. It shrieked and its flesh melted away. She walked over and picked up the arrow.

Heh.

She turned and slid the arrow back in her quiver. Demons couldn't defeat her anymore. She welcomed all who tried, though. She was already dead, after all, and didn't really care anymore.

* * *

Koga skidded to a stop and sniffed. Huh? The smell was remarkably like Kagome's, yet...not quite. Huh. Well, it could be worth it to check it out. He dashed off again. Hakkaku and Ginta, panting hard, ran after him. "Koga, wait up!"

He blew through the forest. Just beyond the treeline, however, the scent was strongest. He swirled to a stop in front of the figure. "Hey, Kagome," tried Koga. Maybe it was like a double of her? No. He hated to say this, but this woman was more prettier. Kagome was cuter, but she wasn't nearly as beautiful as this mysterious woman, although they bore a striking resemblance.

"I am not Kagome," said the woman. Koga could tell she was a miko because of her clothes. A miko it was, then.

"You smell like her though," said Koga, staring at her. "What's your- "

"My name is Kikyo," said the priestess.

* * *

Naraku surveyed Kanna's mirror with interest. "So, the wolf-demon and Kikyo meet up," he sneered. His blue-lined eyes narrowed. "Interesting."

* * *

**Sorry guys, _boring_ chapter. But yeah, I wonder how it's gonna end up! Eeee! I'll update super soon, kay?**


	11. Koga and Kikyo Talk

**Man I really am on a roll! So many chapters in so few days! I'm gonna start pacing 'em out though, so more people have chances of finding them. Aahhh...this feels good. Chocolate and a laptop...and dreaming about InuKag! (Inuyasha and Kagome) Oh well, so, it's Koga and Kikyo! Wonder how _that'll _turn out!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"I am not Kagome," said the woman. Koga could tell she was a miko because of her clothes. A miko it was, then._

_"You smell like her though," said Koga, staring at her. "What's your- "_

_"My name is Kikyo," said the priestess._

* * *

Koga stared at Kikyo. "So, you're a relative of Kagome's?"

Kikyo gazed at him unemotionally. "You could say so, I suppose," she said coolly. Her aubergine* hair rippled in the breeze.

*** Aubergine means like a blackish purple. Face it. If you've watched the anime, her hair is like so black it's practically purple. Kagome's is blue.**

Koga felt awkward. He stared at his feet. Kikyo cocked her head. "You know Kagome," she said. "How so?"

Koga's tail twitched. "She's my fiancee," he muttered.

To his surprise, Kikyo laughed. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would laugh much. But laugh she did, and it was beautiful- and sinisterly so. She gazed upon the face of the wolf-demon. "I wasn't aware that the girl was engaged." There was a dangerous edge to her voice.

Koga felt that he shouldn't go any further with this. But he couldn't help it. "It's that filthy mutt Inu-_trasha_, going after her like a lovesick puppy."

Kikyo didn't reply, but continued boring into his eyes. He looked away first, flinty blue eyes downcast. This woman creeped him out like no dip.

"Koooogaaaa!" He sighed. It was Hakkaku and Ginta. Sheesh, would they give it a rest?

"Koga, wait up, would 'ja?" panted Ginta.

"Yeah," chimed in Hakkaku, "You need to wait up for us!"

"Shut up!" growled Koga. He couldn't lock eyes with the miko, which bothered him. "So, Kikyo, how are you related to Kagome? Are you guys close?"

The priestess finally quit _staring_ at him. She looked at the picturesque sky instead. "Kagome is...me," she said.

Koga yelped, "_What?!"_

"But lady, you're _way_ older than Sister Kagome!" said Ginta.

_Bam!_

Koga glared down at the wolf demon. "I said, _shut up!_" he yelled.

"Okay, okay," mumbled Ginta, and stood up, rubbing his head. Huh. Meanie.

* * *

"So that's your story," said Koga. Kikyo had told him all...well, not _all,_ about her relationship with Kagome and Inuyasha.

The miko nodded. "Indeed."

They were gathered around a blazing fire, Koga, Kikyo, Hakkaku, and Ginta.

"And so I shall be off," said Kikyo briskly, and stood up.

"W-wait!" shouted Koga. "Why leave so soon, Kikyo?"

The priestess paused with her back to him, then resumed moving. "I have business to do."

"Y'mean you're gonna go _pee-pee?!_" yelled Hakkaku.

_Bam-a-wham-wham-wham!_

Koga glowered down at his packmate. "What did I _tell _you," said the leader of the wolf-demon tribe very, very slowly. "I said...

"_SHUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUPPPPPPPP!" _he roared, and knocked Hakkaku a good one with his now-smoking fist.

Whimpering, the wolf demon cowered at Koga's feet. "S-sorry," he said, "But that's what it sounded like- "

_BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!_

"I'M SORRY!" howled Hakkaku.

* * *

Koga crept after Kikyo. He was curious what she was getting up to.

The beautiful miko paused at a river-bank, then freed her hair from her loose ponytail. She tossed her cloth-tie aside, and closed her eyes.

"What the..." muttered Koga.

With eerie swooshes, soul collectors started coming down which souls clutched in their feet. They dropped the blue auras, and they dipped down to Kikyo- _and the souls entered her body._

Koga gulped. She had told him about her needing mortal souls to survive, but it was creepier with it actually happening. Kikyo's face grew brighter, her cheeks grew flushed, and she looked more..._alive_. And even more beautiful

And then it happened- all the soul-collectors were shredded to bits.

A bright light gleamed.

And the air was filled with Kikyo's cry.

* * *

**So...good ending, I suppose? Well, I'll have to think over who it's supposed to be...gimme some ideas! Poor Ginta and Hakkaku...I always get confused. I think Hakkaku's the dude with the mohawk, and Ginta's the one with a black stripe in his hair...I dunno. I'll check it later, but I'm too sleepy right now...see you guys! Oh, remember, _please, please, please, please, please_ review, follow, and favorite! And thank you, Guest, for those inspiring words!**


	12. Return of the Red Soul-Stealer

**Whee, I'm back! I love this story so much! You know, I haven't even watched the entire show. I'm working on it, though! I'm on like the part where the Band of Seven is making trouble for our favorite hanyou. So no spoilers in the reviews, eh? Well, I gave some thought into it, how this chapter should be...shoot for it!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Koga gulped. She had told him about her needing mortal souls to survive, but it was creepier with it actually happening. Kikyo's face grew brighter, her cheeks grew flushed, and she looked more...alive. And even **more** beautiful._

_And then it happened- all the soul-collectors were shredded to bits._

_A bright light gleamed._

_And the air was filled with Kikyo's cry._

* * *

**Vocab:**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Taijiya- Demon slayer**

**Kitsune- Fox **

**Hanyou- Half-demon**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Inu- Dog**

**Neko- Cat**

* * *

Kikyo!" shouted Koga, and leapt forward. The miko was sprawled on the ground, seemingly unconscious. A gigantic, scarlet version of a soul-stealer hovered over her. Bright orbs of light were leaving the priestess's body and entering the red soul-stealer's. With each departing soul, Kikyo grew just a little paler.

Koga lunged forward and aimed a kick at the soul-stealer's body. The demon coiled itself so that the blow landed on nothing. Koga tried again, and again it dodged his kicks skillfully. The wolf-demon growled angrily. "Stay away from Kikyo, you filthy demon!" he yelled, but it kept circling around the unconscious miko. Souls continued to leave her body, and Koga could do nothing to help. His pride yelled at him, but the rational part of him knew; he needed that mangy mutt Inuyasha.

* * *

That particular hanyou was sitting by himself in a grassy meadow. They had buried Kagome's body among the sweet flowers and the scented breezes. Miroku stood up, bowing and holding up a piece of paper with ink scrawls all over it. The monk murmured something, and placed the holy paper on Kagome's grave. He turned away with a suspicious shiny glint in his eyes.

Tears.

The taijiya, Sango, wasnn't bothering to keep back her tears. She sobbed, kneeling at the foot of Kagome's grave. Shippo was practically wailing, watering the mound of earth with his airborne tears. Kirara crouched next to Sango, eyes squeezed shut, tails bushed up. She was in her little form, and she was adorable.

For his part, the inu youkai wasn't crying anymore. His eyes were glazed; the light didn't seem to reach it. His silver hair glinted, and his ears were flat.

" &$% it all," yelled Inuyasha. "Stop crying, all of you! It's _my_ fault!"

Miroku stared at him. "It was our fault for not keeping the demons off of Kagome," said the monk, and Sango and Shippo nodded.

"No," growled Inuyasha. "It's not you guys's fault, it's mine! I should've protected her! That was my job! !%& me for being so weak!"

Sango realized what he meant. "Inuyasha, it isn't your fault that it was a new moon night. That was sheer chance."

"Who cares!" cried the hanyou. "Blast me for being a weakling!"

Kirara growled and glared at the grave.

"What is it, Kilala?" said a very surprised demon slayer.

The demon cat growled again and lunged for the little mound. "No, Kilala!" cried Sango, and thrust out an arm to keep Kirara from advancing. "What's wrong with you?"

Miroku gazed thoughtfully at Kirara. "Animals can often sense things that humans can't. What can it be?"

Inuyasha stared darkly at the sky. "I don't know and don't care either." He bowed his head again, and the InuGang grieved for Kagome.

* * *

Koga raced along as fast as he could. Where was that mutt? He picked up his scent and raced along the path of strong-smell fury. "Hmm. Wonder what made the mutt get so worked up," he muttered softly, then a thought struck him. "No, it can't be..." Inuyasha had promised him that he would never again let Kagome come to harm after she had almost been killed by Renkotsu of the Band of Seven. But the scent was unmistakable. Kagome's death-scent!

* * *

Inuyasha jumped and glanced around when a rough voice yelled, "Hey, you stinky mutt! Where's Kag- "

Koga's voice broke off when he noticed the grave. Wordlessly, he walked forward. Shoving Inuyasha's head out of the way, he dropped his knees. "Oh, Kagome..." he murmured brokenly. His voice cracked as he yelled, "**_Inuyasha, **** you, you_ *******!**"

He whipped around and got very close to the hanyou. "_**You promised, mangy mutt! You promised you wouldn't let her come to any harm! You- you- she- she- "**_He shook his head. "_**I would never have let this happen, you**_** *****!**"

Inuyasha winced. Shippo came to his rescue. "Hey, lay off him, Koga!" shouted the kitsune. "It's not his fault! It's Narak- "

Inuyasha thrust a hand into Shippo's face. "It _was_ my fault, Koga," he practically whispered. He stood and walked slowly away.

Koga glared after him, speechless. Then he remembered why he had come in the first place. "Hey, Kikyo's in danger! Don't you care about that, dog-face?"

The hanyou whipped around. "_Kikyo?!" _He froze for a moment, eyes distant. "Where is she?"

"Follow me," growled Koga, and raced off.

* * *

**Whew! Y'know, could you guys review or PM me how you guys stumbled on Inuyasha? I mean, it's been quite a while since it was last aired...I just remembered it a few months ago from like a news network or something. Huh. Well, please review, follow, and fave! I'm afraid Koga's a little out of character today, but it couldn't be avoided! You know what else I'm gonna avoid? Koga and Kikyo Love! Well...you know what it's like. But don't you wish they would make more Inuyasha?**


	13. Stupidity of Guys

**Yippee, I'm back, and I love you all for reading this and some of you guys need some key lime pie for reviewing! Whether you're skimming through the chapters or laboriously waiting for updates, it wouldn't hurt to drop some reviews, ya know? One for each chapter or something. It's not like you have a life limit of reviews to hand out, right? It only takes, what, twenty seconds or something? So _please_ review, follow, and favorite! Over!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Koga glared after him, speechless. Then he remembered why he had come in the first place. "Hey, Kikyo's in danger! Don't you care about that, dog-face?"_

_The hanyou whipped around. "Kikyo?!" He froze for a moment, eyes distant. "Where is she?"_

_"Follow me," growled Koga, and raced off._

* * *

Inuyasha raced after Koga, keeping up well despite the sacred jewel shards in Koga's legs. He hadn't protected Kagome, and she had been taken from him. He had to protect Kikyo!

They soon got to the place. The red soul-stealer was still there, sucking up souls from Kikyo. Inuyasha had encountered one just like it before, and he knew he could destroy it.

"_Tetsusaiga!"_

He sliced open the demon from head to tail like the first time he had done so. The flesh melted away, revealing the soul-globes embedded in its bones. Just in time as always, Kikyo's soul-stealers swooped in, nabbed the glowing spheres, and dropped them onto Kikyo.

The miko was sprawled on the ground, not breathing. Surely she was alive? Inuyasha dropped to his knees by her side. "Kikyo...Kikyo!" called the hanyou soul deposits later, the priestess opened her eyes weakly. "Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo..."

"I am fine," said Kikyo, "Or will be as soon as my soul-stealers give me enough nourishment."

"Are you alright?" asked Koga. The wolf-demon stared at Kikyo. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Don't get all drool-faced, mangy wolf!" snapped Inuyasha. He propped up the undead miko. "Are you okay?" he added in a soft murmur to Kikyo.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" protested Koga. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Kikyo's forehead, just as Inuyasha did the same. It ended up with Inuyasha's hand over Koga's.

"Rrgh!" they growled in unison.

"Hands off, mutt-face!" warned Koga, and knocked away the hanyou's hand. He added in a _much _more gentle tone, "I'll keep you safe, Kikyo."

"Fine job you did of that, idiot," spat Inuyasha, and shoved away the wolf-demon. "_I'll _watch over you," he promised the **zombie*.**

**Author's Note: Hey, it's true, if you think about it! A girl raised from the dead who feeds on human souls? Sounds like zombie to me!**

"No, I must go, Koga, Inuyasha," said Kikyo.

Koga smirked at Inuyasha. "She said my name first, so ha," whispered the wolf demon. Inuyasha's face promptly turned bright red with rage.

"Why you- "

They started fighting over Kikyo. As the souls trickled into her body, she grew more energized. She gathered her belongings. She didn't have much- just a bow and a quiver with arrows. She slipped away silently. Needless to say, the two never noticed until Inuyasha glanced up.

"Hey, where's Kikyo?"

* * *

**Sigh...I can't tell you guys how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. Sheesh, like, 10 times. I'll tell you a little something...in the first draft, Kikyo kissed Koga! Okay, now I'm blushing at that _immense _Out of Character-itis. But yeah, none of them suited me but this one. So...you guys know the drill! Review, and Follow and Favorite if you haven't! Please do; I love you guys! Okay, that came out wrong..._whatever!_  
**

**But don't you guys love the opening song theme where it shows Inu fighting the Band of Seven? The song is so catchy! Ba-da-bababa, ba-da-badadadada...Man, I just finished the episode where Jakotsu like nearly killed mortal Inu. She grabs his hair and all...he's so cute with dark hair! But yeah...**


	14. Disbelief

**Hi guys, guess who's back! So, last chapter was pretty boring, but at least they stayed reasonably within character. There's another Inu Fanfic I'm writing, called Just Another Stranger! Please take a look! Now, review please, and back to da story...**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_They started fighting over Kikyo. As the souls trickled into her body, she grew more energized. She gathered her belongings. She didn't have much- just a bow and a quiver with arrows. She slipped away silently. Needless to say, the two never noticed until Inuyasha glanced up._

_"Hey, where's Kikyo?"_

* * *

Kagome sighed. This was so boring! Why did they have to bind her hands? Sheesh, put her in a real cell with unbound hands and she could have amused herself. But she was so bored, like, _yeah. _When was Inuyasha coming? Doubts began to grow inside her head.

_Maybe he's not coming at all..._

The door screeched open, and the small form of Kohaku filled the doorway. Kagome was glad to see him; her skull was about to explode! Maybe she could get Naraku to do something about boring-itis.

Sango's brother unlocked her chains. Kagome stood up fully. "Whuuh!" Her legs were like jelly, they hadn't been used for so long. She walked unsteadily for a bit until she regained her powers. She was led back up the jail, back into Naraku's quarters.

"Ah, Kagome," said the evil hanyou. "I wanted to show you a little something."

He swept back his robes, and at his feet was Kanna. The void demon silently held up her mirror. In its depths she saw Inuyasha and the others. But there was someone else...Kikyo!

Sango was laughing with Kikyo, and Miroku walked behind them, a longing look in his eyes. Inuyasha led the way, but he kept looking back frequently as if to make sure that Kikyo was still there. Shippo was on her shoulder, laughing, and Kilala was on the priestess's other shoulder, chirring.

_What! No, it can't be!_

"It's true," said Naraku, as if reading her thoughts. "Kanna's Mirror cannot lie; it only reflects something that is happening."

Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo said something to Inuyasha, and he smiled. No, this couldn't be!

"Stop!" she yelled.

Kanna's mirror faded to reflect her own, pale face. Was it true? Had they taken in Kikyo as her replacement? Surely not! Her lips trembled, and her eyes filled with tears.

_No!_

* * *

**Super short chappy, I knowwww...but yeah. I slapped it together in like 30 min because we're leaving for a long trip, and i wanna make a quick update. See ya guys in about 4 days or so! Please review!**


	15. Duh!

**Got back a wee bit late, sorry! So, knock yourselves out with this super important chappy! Enjoy! Oh, and yes, GreenMiko24, I don't like Kikyo either. Like, she wants to drag Inuyasha, the poor guy, to hell! And thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

Kagome_ watched in horror as Kikyo said something to Inuyasha, and he smiled. No, this couldn't be!_

_"Stop!" she yelled._

_Kanna's mirror faded to reflect her own, pale face. Was it true? Had they taken in Kikyo as her replacement? Surely not! Her lips trembled, and her eyes filled with tears._

_No!_

* * *

Inuyasha, in fact, was doing nothing of the sort. He was moping about, walking ahead of Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. His eyes were darkened, and his fists were clenched. Kirara was trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" he finally snapped. The demon-cat chirred and twitched her tail. They were just walking away from Kagome's grave.

"I think Kilala is trying to tell us something," offered Sango. She bent down and picked up Kirara, but she leapt out of her hands and scampered back to the heap of earth. "Dig...her...up?!" exclaimed an astonished Sango. "Kilala, are you all right?"

"We should actually consider Kilala," said Miroku. "She has never been wrong with her intuition before."

"So you want us to dig her up? No way!" yelled Inuyasha. "She's- "

"I think that Miroku's right," said Shippo. "Maybe she thinks Kagome has something that we might want or something."

"All right, but if you harm a single hair on her head, I'll- "

"We'll be careful, Inuyasha," soothed the monk. "Now Sango, let's get to work."

"Mm," agreed Sango.

* * *

Kagome stared blankly down the hall of cells. She didn't see a single one of them. The others had forgotten her. And exchanged her for Kikyo. She was a soul-eating zombie, for goodness's sake!

* * *

_"What the $%&^?!"_

Inuyasha stared blankly at the pile of clothes at the bottom of the dirt heap. There was no trace of bones or flesh. He reached down and tugged out a wooden doll from inside the green-and-white blouse. Could this be...?!

Shippo answered his thoughts for him. "It was one of Naraku's dolls! Kagome might be still alive!"

"In- Inuyasha?" said Sango curiously. "Aren't you happy?"

The hanyou was gazing with blurry vision down at the wooden figure in his hand. His breath caught. He couldn't believe it.

Kagome could be still alive!

* * *

**Okay, my original plans were to make this chapter super long, to make up for my absence. But this discovery was too important, ya know? I wanna space it out a little! I wanted it to come a little later, but so many people were getting antsy, so I decided to pitch it in. So _please_ review! You know my saying about this! "You don't have an allowance of reviews, ya know." Only takes a few seconds, but makes me feel like a pile of diamonds. Sparkly and un...un- angerable. Whatever! But yeah, tell me how you think about this!**


	16. Epicrandomness

**Whoop whoop, I'm _baaack!_ I know, I was gone only a couple a days, but still...I feel so new! Whatever! Ohmigosh, Inuyasha knows now about the doll! I'm so excited for this chappy! Ahhh! Okay, I've stopped dancing now! So, review, follow, fave, blah blah blah...okay, _whatever!_**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"In- Inuyasha?" said Sango curiously. "Aren't you happy?"_

_The hanyou was gazing with blurry vision down at the wooden figure in his hand. His breath caught. He couldn't believe it._

_Kagome could be still alive!_

* * *

Inuyasha stared blankly at the doll. She...could be _alive!_ It had felt so real...the feel of her body resting in his hands, the sorrow...His fists clenched. With a yell, he flung the doll away, where it hit a tree with so much force that it sank several inches into a tree trunk.

"_&%$ that Naraku!" _he yelled. But then his anger faded away. What was he angry about? He was..._happy. _Sango and Miroku were standing shocked. Shippo was bouncing around laughin, Kirara chirring with pleasure. That reminded him. "Hey, Kilala," said Inuyasha in a totally gentle voice. "I owe ya one for being the only smart one in this group of dingheads."

The demon cat cocked her head and waved her two tails delicately. She seemed to say, _You're welcome! I'm happy too! Let's celebrate!_

With a laugh, the hanyou picked up Kirara and stroked her head. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Kagome stuck out her tongue. She didn't care what that stupid Inuyasha thought! This wasn't even supposed to be her place. She was _supposed _to be on Earth. She had known him for about two years or something! No way she cared about what he thought!

...Yeah, right.

* * *

Kagura stared in disgust at Hakudoshi. She hated the child, to be sure. And $%& that Naraku. Always saying 'do this,' 'do that.' Rrgh! She was the wind! She was the free wind! She _would_ be free one day!

* * *

Kanna clutched her mirror as she stood emotionlessly with the Infant in her arms. "Naraku...is calling us," whispered the void child. And she knew why. It was time for the finale of this whole mission.

* * *

**Okay, so the thing about this, the Kagome's Peril thing is getting old. Like, it's ending too soon. So after this "episode" is over, I'll continue with this story. I won't change the title. I want to lure new readers in, right? XD But yeah, I won't start another one, it'll be like two eps in one! Okay, so _please_ review! I have so many followers who haven't reviewed once, and it really breaks my heart! GreenMiko24, you are a lifesaver. By the way, what is "Ja Ne"?  
**


	17. Ooh, Sesshomau!

**Hi guys! Hi! Hi again! Yay! Yo! Yolo! Hello! Hi! I guess you guys can tell I'm on a _massive_ sugar rush...that's right, folks! Three bottles of coke, ten cookies, four cupcakes, a Snickers candy bar...and...you get it. So, well! Brrr! I'm like vibrating! I don't need no coffee, neh? Alright! So! Um! Yeah! So excited! Whoo! Uh! So, yeah...WHOOOOO HOOOOOOO! Okay, okay...let's continue with da storieeee...**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_The demon cat cocked her head and waved her two tails delicately. She seemed to say, You're welcome! I'm happy too! Let's celebrate!_

_With a laugh, the hanyou picked up Kirara and stroked her head. "Thank you," he whispered._

* * *

The beautiful young woman walked among the trees as if they were her own. In a sense, they were; she was the Lady of the South, after all. Hair so dark it glinted blue tumbled down her shoulders, and her eyes were a piercing red. She was tall, taller than the average human. But then, she wasn't a human. She was a demon of the highest kind. She walked alongside a snow leopard. The dark dapples on its silver coat rippled as if on moonlit waves as it walked. Or, more like _he_ walked. He was a demon, but that didn't mean he was an _it._ He strolled in perfect posture, tail erect, head held high. The snow leopard's icy violet eyes swept the path, checking for danger.

"At ease, Tatsuya," said Lady Mizuki. At once, the ice demon relaxed, letting his tail lower and almost brush the ground. Mizuki slowed to a stop. "I sense another Daiyoukai," she said in a low, mellow-ish, rich voice. "One I know, and you too, Tatsuya." They waited, and several minutes later, they could hear a high voice lifted in conversation.

"Master Jaken, would you like to- "

"Silly child!" jabbered an immensely annoying, even higher voice. "Lord Sesshomaru - "

"Jaken," called Lady Mizuki. "You haven't changed one bit."

Silence.

"Rin, stay on Ah-Un! This is dangerous!" shrieked the toad demon. They came into sight. Jaken was clutching his staff of two heads nervously.

"Me, dangerous?" purred Mizuki, "Why, Jaken, I'm offended. I hold no harmful intent towards Lord Sesshomaru, and, therefore, you."

"Is that, so, L- Lady Mi- Mizuki?" stammed Jaken. "I am- of course- I am so honored- "

"Jaken."

It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" greeted Lady Mizuki warmly. "Long time no see, hmm?"

"Mizuki." He said quietly. His hand slid over to the hilt of Tokijin. "Have you come to bring trouble?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," purred the wild cat demoness. Her soft pink lips slid back to reveal white fangs, sharp and pointy. "I've been awaiting this day for too long."

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un to a safe place. I will find you."

"Y- yes, my lord!" jabbered Jaken, and scampered away with the dragon horse and Rin.

The three were left facing each other. Sesshomaru eyed the twosome coldly but warily, whereas Mizuki's eyes held warmth. Tatsuya's eyes held little emotion. "It has been a while, Mizuki," said Sesshomaru finally. "But I expect your lands needed to be tended."

"Yes, of course," sighed Lady Mizuki. "It's kinda hard being a Lord when you're not a male. I have to be extra good to make up for it." She pouted. "It's sad, really, how we shouldn't be friends; y'know, since I'm like a cat demon and you're a dog demon..."

"Your scent has changed."

The rumbly voice came from Tatsuya.

"What, your lapcat can speak now?" said Sesshomaru with ever so slightly raised eyebrows. "That is an improvement."

Mizuki laughed. "He only speaks aloud to non-felines; we, of course, can communicate telepathically. And Tats tells me you've gotten..._involved_...with a human girl." Her crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

Sesshomaru seemed a bit unnerved. "Is there an issue with that, Mizuki?" he said coldly.

"Oh, no, of course not, Sesshy...but I thought you and I meant..._something_ at least."

"First, do not call me Sesshy. Second, our mating was set up between our fathers, Mizuki, to ensure peace between our Lands."

"And when he died, you decided to end it all? Sesshomaru! Listen to me!" Mizuki practically yelled. "Don't tell me you never ever felt anything for me!"

"Enough, Mizuki."

"Tell me! Admit it that you felt at least a little stirring within your beast toward me!"

Sesshomaru walked toward the sobbing cat demon. Wordlessly, he wiped away her tears. "Do not cry, Mizuki."

"Ses- Sesshomaru?"

He smiled one of his mega-rare smiles. "Perhaps after I track down and kill Naraku. This Sesshomaru shall not rest until that half-demon is dead."

"I'll help you, if that's your goal!" burst out Lady Mizuki. "Oh, please, Sesshomaru?"

"It is too dangerous."

"I know, it's that human girl of yours! You like her, don't you?!" cried Mizuki. She knew deep down that he only protected her as a father, but her torn love was grasping at anyone, anything, to blame.

"Do not be silly. If I were ever to have to choose a mate, rest assured, Mizuki, it would be you."

"Oh, Sesshy..."

"What did I say about calling me Sesshy?" said the daiyoukai rather coldly.

"C'mon, you old dog! You're so _old school!_" teased Mizuki with a fake pout but a grin in her voice. Tatsuya the snow leopard purred, a deep vibration from within his furry chest. "Oh, Tatsy, Sesshy's being stubborn as usual! Don't worry, Sessh," she said over her shoulder to the Western Lord. "Tatsuya likes you too."

"My intentional goal was not to gain the trust and affection of a snow leopard youkai."

"Oh, pish," said Lady Mizuki in a dismissive voice. "You're being silly. So what _was_ your intentional goal?"

"Before you came, it was to kill Naraku. But now, as you are...it is to convince you to return to the South."

"Ses- "

"After I dispose of the half-breed, I will come for you, and if you still feel the same...we shall see about that."

"Sesshomaru!"

Unable to stop herself- well, maybe she could, but she just didn't want to- she took a step forward and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's.

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeee! So, I saved a lot of energy for this chappy! Ohmigosh, my first intent was to have her like a Sessomaru No. 2, y'know, fighting Inuyasha. But my fingers took over and yeah, here it is! Whaddya think? Oh yeah, and it'll go back to the InuGang's POV after this. But Mizuki's still in this thing! Sorry if Sesshomaru was a little OOC...well, maybe a LOT! But I couldn't resist a playful Sesshy! _Please please please_ review, it's like my lifeline!**

_**PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!**_


	18. I Slapped This Down

**Yes, I'm back! To those of you who are racing through these chapters because you just found this story, you must think I'm crazy for all this chitchat. But this is a vital part of this...really! So, playful Sesshomaru! How will he react to..._a kiiissss?!_**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_"Sesshomaru!"_

_Unable to stop herself- well, maybe she could, but she just didn't want to- she took a step forward and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's._

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his foot nervously against the ground. "Hurry up, ya two!" he yelled. "We can't be stopping for every single potty break!"

"Relax, Inuyasha, it will be better if we are loose when we go in to rescue Kagome," sighed Miroku, poking his head over a bush.

"Y'mean loose-_bladder-ed_," Inuyasha grumbled, but he himself hunkered down to have a potty break behind a bush.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group was headed down the dirt road again.

And then Inuyasha's nose went up into the air like a dog's.

"Sesshomaru," he snarled, and drew his Tetsusaiga. He raced away into the forest. "I'll make that b*****d pay for teaming up with Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" shouted Miroku, but Inuyasha was already gone. Sighing, the group ran after him. "We better be there to help him stay in temper," panted Sango, and sped up.

* * *

Inuyasha erupted out of the bushes into a very delicate situation. His brother and a strange lady were pressing their lips together, their arms around each other. "What's going on?" he said, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Sesshomaru, is that really you?"

Mizuki opened her dark cherry-licious eyes and gazed into Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were closed, but one of his eyebrows was twitching. Slowly, the two pulled apart. Sesshomaru opened his dangerous golden eyes. "Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru is giving you exactly five seconds to get your filthy half-breed self out of my sight."

"That's...you're brother?" gasped Mizuki. "Then you must be...Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh...how d'you know my name?"

"Oh, you're famous," said Mizuki with huge red eyes. Her pupils shrank to slits, and they gleamed quite evilly. "After all, you've defeated quite a bunch of demons. Like, say, the Thunder Brothers, and..."

"Inuyasha," growled Sesshomaru. "Away with you."

"Not a chance, Sessomaru!" scoffed Inuyasha.

"I am warning you," said Sesshomaru in a very low, slow voice.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," drawled Mizuki. "Let him stay. He's so cute."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "That filthy half-breed, _cute? _Mizuki, I must say that your judgement- "

Tatsuya the Snow Leopard let out a deep, rumbling growl. He took a step forward, silver fur rippling as his hackles rose. His lips curled to reveal bone-white fangs.

Sesshomaru gave the ice demon a slightly wary glance and decided to shut up.

"Oh, Tatsu-bon," purred Mizuki. "Don't make Sesshomaru feel at unease." Tatsuya gave his mistress an innocent look and lapped at his immaculate paw. Laughing quietly, Mizuki untangled herself from Sesshomaru. She grabbed her glacier demon's paw. Tatsuya growled, but Mizuki just ignored him. She pressed down with her slender fingers on a specific spot. Tatsuya's claws slid out involuntarily. Sesshomaru's eyebrows lowered slightly.

Tatsuya's claws were pitch black and shiny- at least the parts that could be seen. The tips were covered in a thick, dark red sappy-looking liquid. Tatsuya mewed indignantly. He snatched away his paw and licked furiously at the incriminating blood drops. He looked fiercely guilty.

"See?" said Mizuki with a sweet smile. "He's not as innocent as he looks. Those blood drops came from my sister. Tatsu-bon killed her because she was plotting to kill me! Wasn't that sweet of him?"

"Miyuki of the Three Golden Tails?" Sesshomaru looked mildly surprised. But then, he was never intense; he never showed his true feelings.

"Yes!" Mizuki smiled. "You know her?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "She was said to accompanied by a golden leopard with three tails, and when Miyuki transformed into her true form, merging with her leopard to do so, she had three tails."

"Yes! Like me!" She turned to Inuyasha. "Miyuki could never beat me! My true form, a snow leopard, always was A) stronger, B) faster, and C) smarter than her golden leopard."

"Nice to know," mocked Inuyasha, "But I don't need to hear the story of your life."

Mizuki stared darkly at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru is right. You really ought to go."

"Just one question," snarled Inuyasha. "You looking for the Sacred Jewel Shards? 'Cause if you are- "

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara hurried into view. "Inuyasha, don't try anything on Mizuki! She's a leopard demon! She's a well-known- "

A silver sliver flashed in the corner of Miroku's eyes. He stopped talking and dodged quickly. The sliver embedded itself into the tree trunk, and sank almost completely through the hard wood. Miroku reached deep into the tree and tugged it out with no little difficulty. He held it up in the sunlight. It was a claw, a bright silver one. The edge was razor sharp. It seemed to be of a very hard substance. The claw flew out of his fingers, slitting open a large gash on his palm. With a grunt, Miroku dropped to his knees. The cut swelled up rapidly along the edges. The Inu Gang turned around to see where the claw had flown. What they saw was Mizuki stroking one of her fingers. It was her left pinky.

"Don't tell me," said Sango, sickened. "That lady did _not_ just- "

"Oh, yes," laughed Lady Mizuki. "I flung one of my...claws at you."

"This is getting way too creepy," mumbled Inuyasha. "What the hell are you?"

Mizuki shrugged. "I warned off the monk from telling you with one of my own fingers. Do you really think I'd tell you?" She laughed, and her cherry eyes glimmered with mirth. She stroked Tatsuya gently. Then suddenly she whipped up her hand. A beaded necklace was held in her elegant fingers. A thingy of gold was the main piece. In the center of the gold was an ice blue gemstone. Out of it shot a beam of pale teal.

And it was headed directly for Inuyasha.

* * *

**Okay, sorry this took _sooo_ long, but I couldn't figure out what to do! Oh, and Kara, I'll make a mock chapter of what you suggested! It won't be in the real story, it'll just be a what-if. XD Looking forward to it! And I'm drawing a picture of Mizuki for those who can't picture her! I'll post the link in the next chapter! Please review! Remember, _You ain't got no allowance of reviews_. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Till Next We Meet!**


	19. BONUS: No Consequence to Real Story

**Okay, here is the bonus chapter I promised to one of my reviewers! This has nothing to do with the real story whatsoever. It's feeding off of whatever has happened so far. I'll make just a few chapters of this bonus theme, and then go back to the real story, okay?**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_In the center of the gold was an ice blue gemstone. Out of it shot a beam of pale teal._

_And it was headed directly for Inuyasha._

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

A young girl's voice echoed through the trees, and she skipped toward them, Jaken hurrying behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has found some very lovely flowers! Would you like some?"

"Rin, stand back!" Sesshomaru warned in as close to a yell as he could get. "It's- "

Too late.

Inuyasha dodged the beam of teal light narrowly with a grunt. "What do you think you're doing, you witch?" he yelled as he landed with a thump on the soft ground. He turned to look where the beam had gone- he wanted to see what could have happened to him. And then his eyes widened. A small child with long black hair was sprawled on the dirt behind him! Her small body shimmered sinisterly with dark teal swirling with black. Light came from her clothes. Rin started screaming, a long, drawn-out, piercingly high, shrill sound.

Sesshomaru growled and lunged forward, hand on the hilt of Tokijin. His narrow golden eyes said it all- if Rin died, he would restore her. But there was no need. Rin's body writhed, and started growing. The orange robe around her loosened as the body got too big for her. After several minutes of this, at last Rin stopped convulsing. At this point her clothes were more like a swimsuit than a robe, but she was still 'decent.'

Rin whimpered and sat up. "Lord Sesshomaru?" But her voice was different. The Rin was still in there, but this voice was deeper, more...mature.

She looked to be about twenty...and she had a wild beauty about her. "Um...Lord Sesshomaru, why is everyone looking at Rin like this?"

"Rin...do you feel fine?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, face unreadable.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin feels quite fine! Lord Jaken, why are you- "

"Rin, look at yourself!" squabbered Jaken. "You've aged!"

"What?" Rin looked at herself, and a faint blush crept over her when she saw how short her gown was.

"Rin, here."

Sesshomaru shrugged off his white robe. The red-pattered sleeves flapped. "Cover yourself."

"Th- thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He had on pure white robes underneath and was not bothered. "Rin, come. Jaken, we are leaving."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sessy!" It was Lady Mizuki. "What about me?"

"What about you?" returned Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I will travel with you!" declared Mizuki. "I'll help you defeat Naraku, and then- "

"Enough." With that simple word, Sesshomaru turned and left, Rin at his side. Ah-Un padded along behind then, next to Jaken. Rin's new slender form was silhouetted against the setting sun, and the light glinted off her glossy hair. Mizuki's eyes narrowed enviously.

She whipped around to hiss at Inuyasha, "This isn't over, half-breed." And then she hurried after Sesshomaru. "Tatsuya!" she yelled. "Hurry up!"

The snow leopard demon yawned and stretched luxuriously, seemingly in no hurry to move. As Mizuki distanced herself from her familiar, she doubled over in pain, brow furrowed. "Tat...Suya..." she growled. "_Come_."

Tatsuya licked his paw one last time, but his eyes couldn't conceal the pain from being separated from his partner, so he stood up and padded away. Before he disappeared in the trees, though, the leopard tossed a glance over his shoulder with icy violet eyes tinged with indigo. His ringed tail flicked, and then he walked away.

* * *

**Okay, so, to explain a few things. Remember this doesn't really happen. A reviewer named Kara suggested this as a bonus thing, so I'm doing this for her. If you guys have any other suggestions, I'm open. After a few chapter of this, I'll switch back to the original story for good, okay? XD So y'guys know the drill, right? Review, follow, and fave! XD Ooh, and tell your Inuyasha fellow fans about this fanfic, please! I would _really_ appreciate it! Okay! Over!**


	20. BONUS 2: Rin Makes Fishies

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Before he disappeared in the trees, though, the leopard tossed a glance over his shoulder with icy violet eyes tinged with indigo. His ringed tail flicked, and then he walked away._

* * *

Rin glanced around. The air was so thick with tension! She decided to make it a little looser "Lord Sesshomaru, may Jaken and Rin go looking for fish?"

Silence.

Rin sighed and slumped down. She was sitting on Ah-Un. She wasn't really hungry. She just didn't like the weird silence!

"You may go, Rin," Sesshomaru said. There was just the slightest hint of tightness in his voice.

Rin leapt off and then crumpled to her knees. She wasn't accustomed to the extra tallness. But before she could fall to the ground, a white sleeve patterned with bright cherry red caught her by the arm.

"Oh..." Rin stammered. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Go."

Rin stumbled away with Jaken at her heels. He was suddenly much shorter than she was. They found a tiny stream soon enough and waded into the current. A few hours later, they had a decent string of fish. Sighing, Rin scooped up all the fish and walked away.

"Wait up, Rin!" squawked Jaken, who suddenly found himself left behind.

They found Sesshomaru, Mizuki, Tatsuya, and Ah-Un camping on top of a hill. Mizuki turned a somewhat cool cherry gaze upon Rin and Jaken. "I see you have caught fish. What a clever girl. Most humans can't fish without the aid of those ridiculous poles with strings attached."

"Thank you, Lady Mizuki," said Rin respectfully and sat down. She set about making a fire. Soon, a cheery blaze sprang up. She speared the trout on sticks and set up branches in a way that held the fish just out of the reach of the fire. She waited until it was ready, and then offered the biggest, juiciest one to Sesshomaru. "My lord."

"I don't need human food," said Sesshomaru stiffly.

"Nor I," added Lady Mizuki. "Tatsuya needs none either. What about Jaken?"

"Y-yes, of course," squabbered the toad demon. He nabbed the fish and gobbled it up. He polished off all but two, but Rin was happy enough for them- before she realized that she wasn't little anymore- she needed a whole lot more. But she didn't want to trouble her Lord, so she kept quiet.

* * *

Sango said what they were all thinking. "I wonder what that amulet would have done to Inuyasha. After all, it made that ward of Sesshomaru's a whole lot older."

"Yes," agreed Miroku. "Make him a little older? What good would that have done?"

"I know what that amulet's for," said Inuyasha. "I've seen the like before."

"Really, what's it do?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "That amulet gives a tremendous amount of demonic power to its user or target. She intended to make my demon blood rise up so Tetsusaiga would push me away, leaving me with little defense. And then..."

"Kill you," finished Miroku. He nodded sagely. "And the demonic power surged into Rin, making her- "

"An unofficial half-demon," added Sango. "Which increases her power, which I suppose made hr older- ? I'm not really sure."

Inuyasha sighed and plunked down. "I don't care. This has nothing to do with me."

"Hey, Inuyasha," piped up Shippo. "What d'you suppose is Sesshomaru's relationship with that scary demon lady?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I don't care about anything except for rescuing Kagome right now," he snapped. "I don't care if Sesshomaru is making out with a different demon lady every day of the week."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha...sit boy!" she yelled.

Inuyasha jerked his eyes open and jolted straight up.

"No good, I guess it only works when Kagome says it."

Inuyasha laughed shakily. "You only figured that out now, stupid?"

_I was kind of hoping that would work,_ thought Miroku.

* * *

**The last few words come from Inuyasha Episode 160. I love every single one of them! Haha! So let me know how you feel with a review! Over!**


	21. Bonus 3: Mysterious Powder

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Sango narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha...sit boy!" she yelled._

_Inuyasha jerked his eyes open and jolted straight up. "Euh!"_

_"No good, I guess it only works when Kagome says it." Sango said a little sadly._

_Inuyasha laughed shakily. "You only figured that out now, stupid?"_

_'I was kind of hoping that would work,' thought Miroku._

* * *

Mizuki yawned elegantly and placed a slender finger on Tatsuya's forhead. "Sesshomaru, what say we have a little break?"

"We will continue walking," said Sesshomaru coldly.

Mizuki's cherry eyes widened. They hardened to bloody ice. She stiffly strode forward, passing Sesshomaru. The dog demon immediately said, "You will remain behind this Sesshomaru."

Mizuki's soft pink lips opened. They closed and tightened angrily. She stiffly stood still for several moments, waiting for Sesshomaru to pass her. He did not move. "You will get behind me," said Sesshomaru evenly.

Mizuki realized what he meant. She walked past him and got in line in front of Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin.

* * *

Rin rubbed at her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, may we stop? Rin would like to feed Ah-Un."

"Very well."

Mizuki's fingers tightened on Tatsuya's neck, grasping the ice demon's scruff. Oh, so was that how Sesshomaru would play it? Rest for the human girl and not his bride-to-be? Well, two could play this game. She sat down with her fluffy robes next to Rin. "What does Ah-Un like to eat best?"

"Ah-Un will eat almost anything, but prefers saffron-dusted salmon," said Rin respectfully.

"Oh." _And how the h*** am I supposed to get that?_

"Rin has some saffron in her robe, and there will probably be some fish in the stream right over there."

"I see," Mizuki replied with a cool smile. "Tatsu-bon- ?"

The snow leopard twitched his ringed tail and padded away toward the said stream. Before long he had some trout in his jaws, and a single salmon.

Mizuki plucked it out of Tatsuya's jaws and held it out to Rin. "You said you had saffron?" said Mizuki with a not-so-kind smile. She surreptitiously reached into her flowing sleeve. Tucked into a concealed pocket was a small, neatly folded packet. She quietly unfolded it and took a pinch, dusting it lightly over the salmon. The powder dissolved at once, glittering for a fraction of a heartbeat. Sesshomaru was facing away into the distance, Jaken was snoring, and Rin was busy bringing over the dragon-horse. No one had seen her. Carefully folding up and slipping the packet into her sleeve again, Lady Mizuki of the Beautiful Moon handed the fish to Rin, who dusted saffron shavings over the scales of the salmon and gave it to Ah-Un. The dragon horse gulped it down happily. Mizuki watched the dragon eat with malicious satisfaction concealed carefully in her face.

* * *

**Hee hee hee, what's gonna happen to Ah-Un? MWAHAHA! Keep waiting for the next chappy! I'll go back to 1,000-word chapters when I get back to the real story, I promise! Now, review if you please, ladies and gentlemen... *rubs hands together***


	22. Bonus 4: NO, AH-UN! X(l

**Alright! These bonus chapters are quite fun! In a review, write down some suggestions and if I have time maybe I'll add those too. This one's going on quite well. Just remember, all this will be as good as ERASED once they're done. Whatever happened in them will never have happened. Just making sure! Remember to Follow, Fave, and Review!**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Mizuki plucked it out of Tatsuya's jaws and held it out to Rin. "You said you had saffron?" said Mizuki with a not-so-kind smile. She surreptitiously reached into her flowing sleeve. Tucked into a concealed pocket was a small, neatly folded packet. She quietly unfolded it and took a pinch, dusting it lightly over the salmon. The powder dissolved at once, glittering for a fraction of a heartbeat. Sesshomaru was facing away into the distance, Jaken was snoring, and Rin was busy bringing over the dragon-horse. No one had seen her. Carefully folding up and slipping the packet into her sleeve again, Lady Mizuki of the Beautiful Moon handed the fish to Rin, who dusted saffron shavings over the scales of the salmon and gave it to Ah-Un. The dragon horse gulped it down happily. Mizuki watched the dragon eat with malicious satisfaction concealed carefully in her face._

* * *

Rin stroked Ah-Un's head. A thin crowd of flies were buzzing around his head. Rin tried to brush them off, but they returned with a vengeance. Ah-Un finally just snapped them up, gulping them down. She hoped they weren't poisonous or anything.

* * *

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and his consciousness observing all behind his back. What had been in that mysterious packet that Mizuki had dosed the dragon-horse with? He could tell it wasn't poison, at least to some extent. It could have the same effects of poison- deliriousness, craze, death, and the like. He would watch Ah-Un carefully from now on. Sesshomaru was puzzled, though. What reason could the Lady Mizuki have for feeding a beast of burden an item of suspicion?

* * *

Ah-Un pawed irritatedly at the bothersome insects buzzing about his head. It was, thank you very much, annoying! He didn't want to swallow them- they caught at his throat as they went down, as if they were covered in burrs. He could feel rather than taste the copper tang of blood at the back of his throat. Ah-Un growled angrily and stomped his foot. Would the blasted bugs quit already? The human girl wandered up to him. "Ah-Un, are you all right?"

He snarled and stomped away, tossing his head. Rin was thrown back. She was taller, but her legs were longer, and got tangled up more easily. She let out a shrill yelp. Ah-Un's ears were deeply irritated by the noise. He opened his jaws, a beam of sky blue growing in his gullet. He would silence this not-so-little child for once and for all!

* * *

**Ooh, Ah-UN! That kinda ryhmes, doesn't it? Oh well, this chapter took me super long to write, so I decided to slap a cheesy cliffhanger to the end and post it to make you guys happy. Remember, after this little drama is over, it's back to the real story, so that's when Mizuki fires her charm necklace. Heck, it might not even have the same powers as it does in this little packet of pixels-on-a-screen! So Inuyasha could get blasted, or someone else...MWAHAHA! It's my right to make you guys TREMBLE WITH EAGERNESS! Well, that's probably exaggerated, but ya know. So, slap down a review, PLEASE?! This chappy took me a _lloonnngg _time to write for some reason! I remember this one day I wrote like 3 chapters of Kagome's Peril! So, please review, follow, and fave! *Winka Winka***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ready for another Inu X Kag story? GO to my profile and check out my other Inu Fanfic! It's called Just Another Stranger! It's super good, and it has shorter chappies, so I update more often! **

**Now, I will use the Force to make your mouse click the review box, and push down the keys on your keyboard, or spots on your iPad screen, Samsung Galaxy, whatever. Oh yeah, iPhone too, that's what I'm using. I'm getting a new one for my birthday, though. Adios!**


	23. Bonus 5: NOOOOOO, RIN!

**Ooh, I am glad to be back! ****Super short chappy, compared to some others. I was gonna go on about the details on Rin and all of 'em, but I finished this chapter like two minutes after the last one, so I just thought, why not just continue with another chapter and get more views? So here you are folks, my shortest chapter for Kagome's Peril yet. **

**_Remember to write a review!_**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_He snarled and stomped away, tossing his head. Rin was thrown back. She was taller, but her legs were longer, and got tangled up more easily. She let out a shrill yelp. Ah-Un's ears were deeply irritated by the noise. He opened his jaws, a beam of sky blue growing in his gullet. He would silence this not-so-little child for once and for all!_

* * *

Rin cried out. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she wailed, eyes stretched wide in horror. A red-and-white blur flashed toward them, and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Drawing it back, he prepared to kill the dragon horse with a flick of his wrist. "No, please don't kill him, my lord!" cried Rin, reaching out toward the dog demon. The said demon threw his ward a quick, golden-eyed glance and struck Ah-Un on the head with the hilt of Tokijin. He reared and spun dizzily before collapsing in a heap of scales and talons on the forest floor. Jaken watched, flustered, and Rin peeked through her fingers. Lady Mizuki watched with mild interest, delicate hand on her charm necklace. For a moment, her raven hair flickered into silver with dapples of darker gray, and then changed back, all in less than two seconds. Tatsuya was napping in a silver heap of furs and purrs, but observed through a single, narrow, icy purple eye.

The powder from Ah-Un had multiplied and spread its powers through physical contact to Rin when the dragon horse had shoved her. The dusty stuff had sunk into her skin imperceptibly, raced through her blood to her heart, and settled there. No one knew it but Mizuki and, to some extent, Tatsuya. If Sesshomaru touched Rin, it would spread to him as well.

Suddenly, a whistle could be heard in the air. A single thought flashed into Sesshomaru's head, and he lunged for Rin, hand outstretched. But the sleek, dart-like insects got there first, and all nine of them plunged, one after the other, into Rin's heart.

* * *

**Super short chappy, compared to some others. I was gonna go on about the details on Rin and all of 'em, but I finished this chapter like two minutes after the last one, so I just thought, why not just continue with another chapter and get more views? So here you are folks, my shortest chapter for Kagome's Peril yet. **


	24. Bonus 6: Confrontation

**Oh my gosh, I've written the ending for Ch. 22 and written Ch.s 23 and 24 all in this evening! Achievement! Well, I once wrote 3 entire chapters in a single day, but, y'know, that's a ****_day_****. This is an ****_eveening_****. Less than an hour,to be exact. So, yeah, achievement! So, how about, to celebrate, you all give me ****_two_**** reviews one this chapter instead of one? Or, post a review here and another on your favorite chapter or something? It's gain-gain! I get lots of reviews, and you get...um...lemme think...Whatever, we can come back to that later! XD So, anyways, here is Chapter 24! Bonus, of course. **

**Oh wait! A shout-out to my last 3 reviewers- InuLuna19, Astrid'Taisho, and Amy47101! You guys get a chocolate cake with chocolate chips, chocolate creme filling, chocolate icing, and chocolate flowers on top- with chocolate-dipped strawberries on top! Virtual, of course, but still makes your mouth water. My next 3 reviewers get something to do with ice cream..._mmm!_**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Suddenly, a whistle could be heard in the air. A single thought flashed into Sesshomaru's head, and he lunged for Rin, hand outstretched. But the sleek, dart-like insects got there first, and all nine of them plunged, one after the other, into Rin's heart._

* * *

**Author's Note: I have these little fresheners to refresh the memories of those who are faithfully following out this story step by step, and may not remember too much. It you think that's bogus, say so! But I like it this way.**

* * *

Sesshomaru caught Rin just as she started to fall. She toppled in the softness of his fluffy-wuffy shoulder-whatever-you-call-it. She had been supplied with another robe, of the same pattern as her old orange-and-white one, but different colors. The orange was replaced by blue, the white by turquoise, and the little rings of green by circles of white. Ooh, and her sash was white. They made a stark contrast in Lord Sesshomaru's arms, dark against white. But she looked absolutely at home, nestled in the protection of her lord. Sesshomaru turned and leveled a cold glance at Mizuki. Her cherry eyes narrowed, but he turned away and set down Rin gently on the ground. He drew Tenseiga, ready to restore her to life. But what was wrong? He could see no demons from the other world coming to take her body.

Was something wrong with his sword? No...

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and turned around again to glare at Mizuki. "What was that powder you fed to Ah-Un?" he said very, very quietly.

The scent of confusion radiated out from the Lady of the Beautiful Moon. "Powder? Dear Sesshy, I have absolutely no idea as to what you're- "

"Do you presume that this Sesshomaru is stupid?" snarled the angry demon. "You sneaked poison into the beast's food!"

"I did not!" shouted Mizuki, red eyes flashing ominously. Her fingernails gnarled into claws, and her hair stiffened.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru is not blind."

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but _this Mizuki_ has had it!" yelled the Lady furiously. "Ever since that little twerp of a human girl turned into a _big_ twerp of a human girl, you've been cutting me off _very_ rudely!"

"You will not talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" jabbed Jaken indignantly. "He is- "

Mizuki shrieked and made a clawing motion at the toad demon. A sharp claw flew threw the hair. Instinctively, (as if Jaken had a survival instinct, but for the sake of this story let's say he does) Jaken ducked and raised the Staff of Two Heads to protect his face. The claw pierced through his silly little hat. If Jaken hadn't ducked, it would have gone through his eye. As it was, the blade-sharp projectile thunked into a nearby tree. Slowly, the tree dissolved, leaf by leaf, branch by branch. Jaken's hat melted too into the air.

Sesshomaru growled and drew Tokijin. He slashed toward Mizuki, but she leapt backward and landed gracefully. With a feline growl, Mizuki let out a weird mewing sound. Tatsuya the snow leopard sat straight up, violet eyes wide, his fluffy-wuffy tail bushed out. He slowly padded toward Mizuki and stood up eerily on his hind legs, eyes glassy. The forms of Lady Mizuki and Tatsuya wavered- like double vision- and merged together. It was like when you made things multiply by narrowing your eyes a certain way, and then released; the two things merged together.

And Mizuki began to change.

* * *

**Ooh, what's Zuki doing with Tatsu-bon? I think you guys already know. Tell me what you think in your reviews. You don't have an allowance of reviews. I know there are some of you out there, just reading these chappies silently, but not reviewing. You know what? No reviews, no story! If this story had, like, 0 reviews, I would've quit a _looong_ time ago. And then all of my _wonderful_ reviewers wouldn't have gotten to read this _amazing_ fanfic! Overrating, I know, but still. I live on reviews (in the fanfic world), and without them, I'd quit...and NONE of you would know what happens to Kagome. Sooo...on the bright side, only a few more chappies of this variation! And then the very next chapter will be _all_ Kagome, to make up for her not appearing in these chapters for a long time! How's that sound?_  
_**


	25. Bonus 7: Zuki and Sesshy Fight!

**Soo...who are my last 3 reviewers? Let's see...Astrid'Taisho, GreenMiko24, and 0520! So, I promised you gus some ice cream! Mm! Soo...a bowl of vanilla ice cream with mint swirls, with chocolate chips, with caramel sauce drizzled on top, with chocolate sauce...let's have some mini M&Ms...some really tiny Twix bits...and nuts! So that's your reward for reviewing! Some mental images and a little drool in your mouth. Not a bad deal, eh?**

* * *

**A little freshener from the last Chapter:**

_Sesshomaru growled and drew Tokijin. He slashed toward Mizuki, but she leapt backward and landed gracefully. With a feline growl, Mizuki let out a weird mewing sound. Tatsuya the snow leopard sat straight up, violet eyes wide, his fluffy-wuffy tail bushed out. He slowly padded toward Mizuki and stood up eerily on his hind legs, eyes glassy. The forms of Lady Mizuki and Tatsuya wavered- like double vision- and merged together. It was like when you made things multiply by narrowing your eyes a certain way, and then released; the two things merged together._

_And Mizuki began to change._

* * *

The whites of her eyes became a pale indigo, and her lips widened. She stretched forward, taller and taller. She became a huge snow leopard. The whites of her eyes were pale indigo, and her irises were scarlet, her pupils a raging purple. Her tail was twice as long as the rest of her body and thin as a whip.

Jaken yelped and stumbled back, jabbering. Rin remained lifeless on the ground.

Sesshomaru growled and transformed into his true demon form too, his fluffy white fur practically electric with fury. He leapt at the demonic form of Lady Mizuki.

Ever heard that cats were smarter than dogs in way of instinct? Well, it was true.

* * *

Inuyasha raised his head and sniffed. "Hey, that smells like Rin's...bloo d?"

Miroku frowned. "I sense two hugely powerful demonic auras. One is Lord Sesshomaru's. The other seems to be Lady Mizuki's. And the two are...fighting!"

* * *

Sesshomaru pounced, again and again, but always Mizuki evaded him coyly. As he lunged forward, she stepped neatly to the side and whipped her tail over her head. It wrapped itself around Lord Fluffiness's neck. Mizuki pounced and held Sesshomaru down. She snarled softly, eyes narrow. She drew back a paw filled with sharp claws.

_"Wind Scar!"_

Jagged bolts of yellow light dashed toward the fighting pair, aimed for the space right between them. Mizuki yowled, but she was forced to withdraw her tail from Sesshomaru's neck. She leapt backwards and crouched menacingly, tail flicking maliciously.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo dashed onto the scene. "What's going on here?" demanded Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, did something happen to Rin?"

The Lord of the Western Lands turned to look at Inuyasha, fur fluffed up. He gestured with a paw toward the lifeless figure. Sango immediately rushed toward her, riding Kirara. She hopped off and knelt over Rin, putting a hand over her heart.

Mizuki roared and leapt toward the two women.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha, and let loose another Wind Scar. Snarling furiously, Mizuki reverted back to human form. Her form wavered, and Tatsuya stepped free from her, ice-purple eyes glowing bright red for a moment.

Lady Mizuki of the Beautiful Moon burst into tears.

* * *

_**Now**_** what's Mizu trying to pull off? A crybaby side of her? Are those crocodile tears, or are they genuine? I haven't decided yet- help me decide through your reviews! Is Mizuki really sad or just a really good actress? You decide!**

**Ooh, the next 3 reviewers will get something very tasty! It's gonna have to do with strawberries and creme! _Mm!_**


End file.
